


It better to (physically) hurt

by A_M_Spade



Category: jacksepticeye, septicegos - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti's there for him, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He Gets a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Jackie needs a hug, Men Crying, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding, Sorry Not Sorry, gulit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Spade/pseuds/A_M_Spade
Summary: After someone dies in Jackaboyman's care, it destroys him. with the guilt piling up he turns to Self-Harm to feel something else. He doesn't think anyone will care about him anyway. unbeknownst to him, they do care. One day, while hurting himself,someone comes to his aid, someone he least suspects.





	It better to (physically) hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Enjoy!

𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘰𝘣 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 

𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵. 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘨𝘰𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘦𝘺𝘦. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮. 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦?

"𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘦" 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴. 

𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨?

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦'

"𝘐-𝘐 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘐 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶! 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥!" 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬. 

"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘰?"

𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭

"𝘍𝘈𝘐𝘓𝘜𝘙𝘌, 𝘞𝘖𝘙𝘛𝘏𝘓𝘌𝘚𝘚, 𝘕𝘖𝘛𝘏𝘐𝘕𝘎!"

"𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺" 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘳.

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘸?" 𝘢 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦. 𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘱 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

 

"NO PLEASE!" Jackie sat up in his bed, tears falling down his face he looked around his room. It was a nightmare from the events of last week. His failure still haunts him, he can't seem to get rid of his guilt. He has the same nightmare every. damn. night. But he'll eventually forget about that, he just has to focus on doing his heroic duties and it'll eventually just become a distant memory.

Right? 

\------------------

It's been months and Jackie still can't seem to forget that night. He certainly saved a few other people in those months, but that one failure just can't leave his mind. It's gotten so bad that he started to turn to self-harm to try and get rid of the guilt. it felt almost euphoric, to harm himself. He believes that he deserves it for letting that girl down. 

He's good at hiding what he's doing too, no one seems to notice him. Not that they actually care anyway. Henrik, Marvin, JJ, Robbie, chase, jack don't care, and he fucking knows that Anti Dosen't care, He's Jackie's enemy for gods sake, so why would he care? however Jackie wasn't entirely right, just because the egos are busy, doesn't mean they don't care.

Jackie's wrong though, because someone in the ego house did notice that there was something off about the carefree, fun loving, superhero. he was slower than usual and didn't hold the same amount of energy he always has. How no one noticed that Jackie had changed was beyond him, maybe he's the only one that can help the Hero now

It easily became a problem though, it was a problem when Jackie stopped playing games with chase, a problem that he stopped doing his hero's duties, a problem that he no longer comes down for dinner, and definitely a problem when one of Anti's knives went missing. 

Naturally he asked everyone in the house where it went, getting questions from everyone about why he needed it when he has more than one, but Anti ignored them and glitched away every time. The only person he hasn't ask would be Jackie. Come to think of it, he hasn't heard from Jackie in awhile, Usually he would annoy the fuck out of him to get some laughs, but lately Jackie has been less fun to mess with. 

Nevertheless he glitched into Jackie's room to see if he knew where his knife went. what he got instead was a surprised Jackie sitting at the foot of his bed. his arm extended out with jagged scars on it and Anti's knife in his other hand. Anti caught him right in the middle of him cutting another scar on the extended arm. 

For a few minutes they just stared at each other, Anti unsure of what to do, and Jackie wishing that Anti didn't catch him in the act. without any words Anti just walked over to Jackie, slowly to make sure that Jackie doesn't hurt himself worse than he already has. when he made it over there, he carefully took the knife from Jackie's hand. he glitched him and Jackie to Anti's bathroom. he took a hold of Jackie's arm and turned on the faucet, placing Jackie's arm under it to clean the wounds Jackie had made. Jackie winced when the water hit the wounds, but other than that he said nothing. 

Jackie was ashamed that his older brother( and Enemy) found him like this. Jackie was supposed to be a hero, nothing gets to him, He helps people. Now he feels vulnerable that Anti was the one helping him. And why was he helping him? Anti always gets on their nerves. They constantly fight over and over again and they hate each other, even if they are brothers. 

Yet here he was, wrapping gauze around Jackie's arm to keep them clean and protected. When he was finished he led Jackie over to his bed and sat him down on it. Anti sat down next to Jackie and they just sat in silence. Jackie wouldn't look at Anti, he was too ashamed. 

It was Anti that spoke first, "̵S̴o̵ ̵d̵o̸ ̵y̶o̸u̸ ̵w̶a̷n̸t̷ ̴t̷o̸ ̸t̴e̷l̷l̶ ̸m̴e̶ ̶w̶h̶y̷ ̵y̴o̵u̸ ̷w̶e̴r̶e̴ ̵d̸o̴i̴n̵g̵ ̴t̵h̷a̸t̸?̶"̴ he asked, looking over at Jackie with concern in his eyes. He may not say it, but he really does care about his younger brother. 

Jackie didn't say anything, instead he shifted uncomfortably under Anti's gaze. he kept staring at the now wrapped arm, a million thoughts racing through his head. 

finally, after what seemed like forever, Jackie said something, "Why did you help me?" his voice was just above a whisper that if Anti didn't have sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have heard him.

"B̴e̵c̷a̶u̶s̴e̷ ̷h̸u̴r̴t̶i̷n̶g̴ ̴y̸o̷u̵r̷s̵e̴l̴f̸ ̴i̶s̷n̸'̷t̷ ̶t̷h̷e̸ ̶r̸i̷g̴h̷t̷ ̸t̴h̴i̴n̴g̸ ̸t̵o̸ ̵d̶o̷"

"no, I mean why do you care?" his voice got louder with every word, "you never cared about me before, so why now?!" 

Anti was shocked for a moment, has he really led Jackie to believe that he doesn't care about him? he let out of sigh and looked away, "̵I̸'̶m̷-̵-̵S̸o̴r̶r̵y̶ ̸t̴h̶a̵t̷ ̶I̶ ̷l̶e̸t̵ ̶y̵o̵u̵ ̵t̶h̶i̷n̸k̸ ̶t̷h̷a̶t̶ ̵I̴ ̸d̵o̵n̵'̸t̵ ̸c̶a̴r̷e̸.̶ ̵B̴u̸t̶ ̴d̴o̶n̸'̷t̶ ̴c̴h̶a̵n̸g̴e̷ ̵t̷h̴e̶ ̴s̵u̶b̴j̵e̸c̵t̸,̵ ̶y̵o̷u̶ ̸n̴e̶e̴d̸ ̶t̴o̸ ̵t̸e̸l̶l̵ ̸m̶e̶ ̸w̶h̶y̵ ̵y̶o̶u̸r̷ ̶h̸u̴r̷t̵i̶n̶g̴ ̵y̵o̵u̶r̴s̸e̸l̶f̶?"

Now it was Jackie's turn to be shocked, Anti- Apologized to him, He's never done that before to anyone. It made him think that maybe he can tell Anti what's been bothering him. But what will he think? That Jackie's weak?, a failure?, nothing?

"I'm not a hero"

"w̶h̴a̶t̵?̷ ̷w̶h̶a̷t̶ ̸d̷o̷ ̷y̴o̸u̴ ̸m̶e̵a̵n̵?̴ ̴o̶f̵ ̷c̴o̴u̶r̸s̶e̸ ̴y̵o̸u̷ ̷a̸r̶e̷.̸ ̴y̴o̵u̸ ̸h̸e̴l̸p̸ ̴p̴e̶o̸p̵l̸e̴ ̶a̶l̶l̵ ̷t̷h̸e̴ ̴t̷i̶m̶e̸"

Anti's words just made Jackie angry, "No I don't! I let someone die! and all I can do is wallow in self pity! I can't even sleep at night without her eyes staring at me, reminding me that I'm just a failure! How can I be a hero if can't save everyone!?" Jackie grabbed his head, as fresh tears fell from his eyes. The emotions he's feeling are overwhelming for him. he felt pitiful, vulnerable, like the world was laughing at him and he was nothing but a Joke.

he was about to say something again but was cut off when he felt something wrap around his waist. Anti pulled Jackie into a hug with on arm and started to run his fingers through Jackie's hair with his other hand while saying comforting words. 

Jackie didn't know what to do, Anti never hugged him before. he didn't think that the demon was capable of affection and comfort. Jackie just clutched Anti shirt and sobbed his heart out until he couldn't anymore. It felt weird to be comforted by Anti, but it also felt oddly comforting, like he was safe no matter what. 

"̵D̶o̸n̷'̶t̴ ̷s̷a̷y̸ ̴t̴h̵a̷t̴ ̸J̶a̸c̵k̵i̸e̴,̵ ̸Y̴o̴u̷'̵r̶e̵ ̵t̶h̷e̸ ̷b̵e̶s̵t̵ ̸s̷u̸p̶e̶r̷h̶e̴r̵o̵ ̴o̷u̸t̶ ̴t̴h̶e̴r̴e̴"̴ 

"T-Then why did she die? Why couldn't I save her?!" Jackie's yell was muffled by the fact that he had his face pressed against Anti.

"Y̸o̵u̶ ̸h̶a̶v̷e̴ ̶t̷o̷ ̸u̷n̷d̵e̸r̵s̴t̶a̴n̴d̵ ̴t̴h̵a̵t̴ ̴y̶o̴u̶ ̷c̷a̷n̸'̸t̷ ̷s̶a̴v̴e̵ ̷e̴v̷e̵r̵y̸o̴n̴e̶.̸ ̵Y̵o̷u̸ ̶c̷a̷n̴ ̷o̸n̷l̸y̸ ̵d̵o̸ ̵w̴h̴a̸t̷ ̸y̵o̷u̶ ̴c̴a̶n̸.̷ ̴T̸h̵e̶ ̶i̵m̷p̷o̷r̵t̵a̶n̴t̵ ̸t̴h̷i̸n̷g̴ ̶i̸s̶ ̴t̴h̷a̵t̷ ̷y̴o̶u̸ ̴t̶r̴i̶e̶d" Anti wasn't the best at comforting, but those words seemed to calm Jackie down at least a little. 

Jackie sat there with Anti until he could no longer cry, he wanted to say thanks to him but all the night he didn't sleep were finally catching up to him. his arms fall to his sides and he could no longer keep his eyes open, the last thing he heard was the creak of his door opening and voices before darkness overtook his vision.

\----------------

Marvin opened the door to Jackie's room with concern, standing behind him was Henrik and chase.

"we thought we heard yelling and wanted to check-" Marvin was cut off by Anti shushing him. they saw Jackie was leaning against Anti, seemingly asleep, and Anti was holding a finger to his lips. 

the three men watched with confusion as Anti carefully laid Jackie on his bed and covered him with his blanket. Then he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door. 

as they walked away, Henrik, Marvin, and Chase berated Anti with questions while Jackie slept in Anti's bed. Jackie had a small smile on his face as he slept. He knows that everything will be alright and that his brothers care about him.

 

no matter what

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> "So do you want to tell me why you were doing that?"
> 
> "Because hurting yourself isn't the right thing to do"
> 
> "I'm--Sorry that I let you think that I don't care. But don't change the subject, you need to tell me why your hurting yourself?"
> 
> "what? what do you mean? of course you are. you help people all the time"
> 
> "Don't say that Jackie, You're the best superhero out there" 
> 
> "You have to understand that you can't save everyone. You can only do what you can. The important thing is that you tried"


End file.
